Mosquito EroNeko
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Tsuna es víctima de una nueva especie de Trident Mosquito de Shamal, y ahora tiene que estar unas lindas orejas de gato y una colita esponjosa. Que consecuencias le traera esta nueva apariencia, sobretodo con cierto sádico y sexy tutor que no desaprovechara está única situación **R27**RebornxTsuna


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

**N/A:** Siguiendo con la Mega-Actu de mi parte, les traigo una nueva historia. Realmente será una historia corta por lo much chaps, pero igaul espero que la disfruten. La pareja es R27 -ReboTuna- (Yeah!) Es un pequeño prólogo como buena costumbre mía en los fics multi-chapter.

Espero que este fic sea bien recibido y me den su apoyo como hasta ahora, ya que sus reviews son los que me animan a seguir en esto,

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Mosquito Ero~Neko**

Prólogo

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo habían llegado a la normalidad, bueno lo normal en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Podría decir que las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente, ahora tenía diecisiete años y era un estudiante de instituto, aun estaba en la mafia y ya era considerado el Decimo Vongola.

Podría decir que su vida era normal como cualquier adolescente, por supuesto que en los estándares de alguien que está en la mafia, explosiones constantes, anillos mágicos, armas y demás.

Su tutor había pasado de bebe a un adulto elegante y jodidamente atractivo -ahora comprendía que era realmente guapo- y el siendo un chico lo encontraba raro. En unos pocos meses se desarrollo un poco más, creció unos cuantos centímetros y se había hecho mucho más lindo que antes.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ser 'popular' con los hombres, le gustaban las chicas y en el fondo no le molestaba el coqueteo de algunos chicos, simplemente lo ignoraba- lo único que le molestaba era él cuando alguno se ponía pesado y no dejaba de acosarlo hasta manosearlo un poco. Menos mal que Fon le estaba enseñando defensa personal para dejar KO a los pervertidos sin usar su llama de última voluntad.

Incluso el presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Nami-Chu le tenía un poquito más de consideración desde aquella vez que observo como ayudaba a una chica de primero a no ser molestada por algunos chicos de una preparatoria cercana. Actuando valientemente el castaño y convirtiéndose en el héroe de la pequeña damisela en peligro, su guardián de la nube lo comenzó a respetar por ese lado carnívoro que sacaba a veces.

Con lo que no contaba era con haber sido picado por un nuevo espécimen de Trident Mosquito que encontró el Dr. Shamal, donde el galeno ni siquiera sabía los efectos que este tendría siendo el conejillo de indias de aquel mujeriego.

Y jamás espero que de la noche a la mañana le aparecieran unas lindas y suaves orejitas de gato, así como una cola color café. Y todo como consecuencia de descansar un rato en la enfermería del colegio.

Solo kami sabía los efectos que tendría, y de cómo reaccionarían sus guardianes ante tal noticia. Y como escondería algo tan evidente ante los demás, seguramente no sería un problema decirlos a su madre, pero el resto de sus compañeros de clases.

Un pequeño infierno se desataría, por lo problemático que se volvería todo a su alrededor y porque algunas cosas se pondrían realmente calientes, en especifico con cierto hitman que era considerado el número uno.

Eso sí, le daría un par de sorpresas a su sádico tutor que el mismo se encargaría de aprovechar a su favor, porque incluso el hitman pensaba que Tsuna se veía adorable con esa apariencia y no pensaba en menospreciar algo que se le estaba dando quizá por única ocasión.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les parecio? Suena intersante un Tsu-chan neko con un Reborn aprovechando la cirscunstancias. Estare esperando sus comentarios, para saber si este fic merece ser continuado. Nos leemos.

Les deseo lo mejor en esta fiestas, que el barrigón o el niño Dios les haya traido lo que pidieron y sobretodo haya felcidad y salud.

* * *

_Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir._

_Y bueno a más reviews = escritora motivada = actualización más veloz._

* * *

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate navideño

Ciao Ciao


End file.
